The invention relates to a method and a respective computer program—product for a script-controlled execution of applications on a computer using a software robot, which controls a graphic user interface by using pattern recognition, as well as a respective computer system.
Such a method, computer program—product, and computer system are described in EP2189908A1.
Due to the fact that an operating system, such as Microsoft Windows, in the blocked conditions (screen locked) does not allow that GUI-actions may occur, such as mouse movements and keyboard entries, as is the case in the objective of the above-mentioned patent application, in order to execute a script and/or to address a graphic user interface (GUI) by means of a software robot a user must be logged-on. This leads to the consequence that on the one hand physical computer manipulations are possible at any time and that on the other hand data can be obtained by spying. Based on the fact that additionally processes are monitored in the End2End—monitoring which are critical for the business, the user implemented for the workflow may be given far-reaching access rights, and additionally the data displayed should not be visible for everybody.
Present solutions provide that such monitoring computers are operated in a separate room provided for that very purpose.
Summarizing, the prior art shows the following disadvantages:                A user must be logged on at all times        Data may be obtained by spying when a monitor is connected        Control can be assumed when a mouse and/or keyboard is connected        The computer must be provided in a room not accessible for unauthorized personnel        In case of a decentralized control station a trustworthy person must be available on site, among other things for booting up the computer, in order for a user to get logged on, if applicable, or for maintenance work.        
One option to address the above-stated problems is the use of virtual machines (VM). Here, essentially only the problem of the location is solved. It must be observed by the administrator that all users (admins) with access to the consoles of the VMs also have access to and control over the virtual computer. Particularly in larger companies it cannot be assumed that every person present in the data processing center shall be provided with access, here. In case of computers located in business areas or field offices the virtualization is entirely unsuitable. However, particularly here End2End—monitoring is overwhelmingly used, with in this case it relating to physical computers on site.